Psych Him Out
by VampiryFairy
Summary: desde pequeño Judai a tenido la capacidad de leer los pensamientos de las personas y ver sus auras, un dia llega un chico nuevo llamado Johan pero Judai no puede leer su mente o ver su aura,traduccion autorizada del fic de WoNdY Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**VampiryFairy:** damas y caballeros les presentamos la traducción de este fic.

**Lady Rose: **Así es este fices de la autora **WoNdY Alice**

**VampiryFairy: **haci y para que sepan pedí su autorización para la traducción.

**Lady Rose: **hai sin mas preámbulos el primer capi

* * *

**Psych Him Out**

**Pesadilla**

Siete años atrás Judai caminó por la habitación, un poco asustado. Era un cuarto oscuro lleno de gente. Era pequeño, por lo que siguió tropezando con los demás. Este fue en realidad la forma en que perdió a su madre entre la multitud de personas. Ella estaba tratando de empujar a través de la gente, mientras que Judai se perdió en el mar de gente. Ahora estaba buscado a su madre, preocupado que nunca podría encontrar la o a alguien podría a verse alejarlo de ella.

¿Dónde estaba su madre y su hermano pequeño de nuevo? ¿se fueron sin el? ¿Sabía su madre que se olvidaba de él? ¿Alguna vez verla de nuevo? ¿ alguien lo va a tomar? Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, un cuerpo se estrelló contra él, haciéndole caer. Rápidamente, se puso de pie y miró fijamente a la persona delante de él. Sus ojos se encontraron con un par de ojos extraños, uno era de color naranja mientras que el otro era de un color verde azulado.

"Disculpe", Judai inclinó un poco la cabeza.

"No está bien", sonrió la adolescente ", que fue mi culpa."

"No, fue mía", Judai se disculpó, "lo siento".

La mujer asintió con la cabeza antes de parpadear en Judai, "Usted tiene un talento".

"Un talento?" Judai inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. ¿Fue su talento en el béisbol? ¿Cómo iba a saber lo? ¿Era un acosador? Él tragó saliva y se preparó para huir de ella si tenía que hacerlo.

-Sí-asintió con la cabeza la chica, agachándose para que se vieran entre sí, "es un talento muy especial que sólo usted y posee algunos otros."

"¿Cual es el talento, señora?" Judai preguntó. Mucha gente puede juega al béisbol. ¿Significa eso que era especial? ¿Qué talento hizo que poseen?

"Usted se dará cuenta muy pronto", acarició al chico en la cabeza antes de levantarse y caminar lejos. Judai parpadeó en la confusión, pero se encogió de hombros a sí mismo. Ella dijo que iba a encontrar pronto y no la duda. Tal vez fue un talento en... fútbol? Judai negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia la chica que caminaba hacia la distancia.

"Adiós, señora-dijo Judai a ella. Ella se volvió hacia él y le dio una sonrisa de disculpa antes de desaparecer en la multitud. Judai suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar a su madre. Había tanta gente que dudaba de que realmente podía entender dónde estaba.

Miró a su alrededor la sala llena de gente y parpadeó. ¿Cómo es que no vio eso antes? No había color. No es que él era ciego al color ni nada, pero que era extraño. Era casi como el color provenía de ellos. Estaba alrededor de su cabeza.

Cada persona tenía un color diferente a otros. Algunos colores son los mismos pero no tenía sentido para él. ¿Por qué los colores al azar que salen de la gente? Vio a un hombre con un color rojo turbio a su alrededor y supo que estaba enojado. ¿Cómo sabía que, si bien?

¿Me pregunto por qué ese niño está solo?.

Judai parpadeó y se volvió. La gente seguía mirando a él, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar de la palabra. ¿De dónde viene esa voz a partir de entonces? Era alguien hablando de él a sus espaldas?

¿Dónde está la madre de ese niño?

Judai se voltio alrededor otra vez, un poco asustado. La gente miró hacia otro lado rápidamente, pero Judai sabía que estaban mirándolo a él. Tal vez el habló?

Mira asustado. El pobre.

Judai quedó sin aliento cuando oyó la última voz. Estaba mirando hacia la persona que dijo eso, pero sus labios no se movieron. Nadie más, reconoció que él habló. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaban esas voces que venían?

El niño se ve tan perdido.

¿Me pregunto si le puedo ayudar?

¿Donde están los padres del niño?

Judai abrió la boca y la copia de seguridad, chocando con un adulto. Su mano tocó la suya. Se quedó sin aliento cuando imágenes extrañas comenzaron a fluir a través de su cabeza. Este hombre tenía una esposa y un hijo, pero todo terminó cuando se fue con otra mujer. Se odiaba por ser seducido y quería a su mujer.

Judai se congeló en su lugar. ¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿Por qué había voces en todas partes? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ese chico parece asustado.

El pobre.

¿Tal vez es un niño fuera de control?.

el labio inferior Judai se estremeció. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba su mamá? Estaba asustado.

¿Creo que debería ayudar al muchacho?

"Cállate", le susurró Judai.

parece un niño triste.

"Cállate", dijo Judai un poco más fuerte.

¿Dónde está Judai?

¿Me pregunto qué le pasa a ese chico?

"¡Cállate!" gritó Judai, capturando la atención de todos, "¡Cállate!"

¿Por qué este niño esta gritando?

¿Hay algo mal?

¿Era la voz de Judai?

Judai comenzó a respirar muy rápidamente y se tapó los oídos y apretando los ojos cerrados. No le gustaban las voces.

"¡Cállate!"Grito Judai.

No te preocupes, Judai, te acostumbrarás a tu talento muy pronto.

Judai atornillado para arriba, el sudor que cubre su rostro. Se miró la mano y suspiró de alivio. No era un niño de siete años de edad, Era un adolescente de dieciséis años. Judai cayó sobre el colchón y se quedó mirando el techo. Era ese sueño de nuevo.

"Maldita sea", susurró Judai, cayendo de nuevo en su cama. Tenía ese sueño de nuevo. Era la primera vez que empecé a leer las mentes y ver las auras dela gente. Cuando su madre lo encontró, estaba llorando y quería irse a casa.

Desde entonces, él había sido capaz de leer la mente de la gente y ver su aura. Fue capaz de hacer algunos amigos, pero no era reconfortante saber sus pensamientos y sentimientos personales. Si lo que tocaba a alguien más, piel a piel, podía ver toda su vida. Cada pensamiento que alguna vez han pensado y todo lo que a visto sentir, saborear, oler y oír. Fue increíble y triste al mismo tiempo. Podía ver la vida de la gente y sus momentos más tristes. Lo hacía sentirse como si estuviera invadiendo su privacidad. Bueno, técnicamente, no era más que él no era su intención.

"Onii-san?"

Judai se incorporó y vio a su hermano pequeño, Haou, de pie en la puerta. Haou tiene alrededor de nueve años y fue el único que sabía acerca de la capacidad Judai de leer la mente. Haou sólo creció sabiendo Judai tenía la capacidad. Cuando Haou era un pequeño bebé, Judai podía leer su mente y ver lo que quería y se lo dio a él. Cuando Haou era un niño y estaba pensando en cosas malas acerca de otros, Judai explicó todo a él. Pronto Haou aprendió que no era natural el conocer todo lo de alrededor de una persona y le preguntó al respecto.

Judai explicó todo a él y Haou entendió. Desde entonces, Haou mantuvo su secreto y siempre estaba allí para él para tranquilizarlo de que él no era un monstruo ni nada.

"Haou?" parpadeó Judai, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Ya te he oído", se encogió de hombros Haou, caminando y sentarse en la cama de Judai, "todo bien?"

"Claro", sonrió brillantemente Judai.

"Ese sueño otra vez?" Haou levantó una ceja. Desde que fueron muy cercanos, Judai le contó todo, incluso el sueño que tenia de vez en cuando.

"Tal vez", se encogió de hombros Judai.

"Onii-san," suspiró Haou.

Tiene que dejar de pensar en eso todo el tiempo, Penso Haou.

"No puedo evitarlo", hizo un mohín Judai.

"Deja de hacer eso", miró Haou.

"¿Que deje de hacer qué?"

"Leer mi mente."

"No puedo evitar que, o bien," dijo Judai, "cuando leo la mente, es como si alguien hablara. No puedo ignorarlo. Cuando un grupo de personas se encuentran en la misma habitación, es como una multitud de voces. Algunos me puede pasar por alto, pero algunos no puedo dejar de escuchar más. "

"Ya lo sé-Haou puso los ojos", que me lo has contado eso un millón de veces! "

"Bueno, entonces deja de preguntar al respecto", miró Judai.

"Nunca he pedido nada," dijo Haou sacando la lengua.

"Lo que sea," pone Judai la cabeza en la almohada, "me voy adormir."

-De acuerdo-dijo Haou, tirando de las mantas sobre él y apoyando su cabeza sobre la almohada. Cerró los ojos, pero volvió a abrir cuando Judai empezó a temblar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" exigido Judai .

"Soy demasiado perezoso para ir a mi cuarto", insistió Haou pero ambos sabían que Haou estaba mintiendo.

"¿Has tenido un mal sueño también?" preguntó Judai.

"Por supuesto que no," murmuró Haou, "no seas ridículo."

"Entonces, ¿por qué duermes conmigo? " preguntó Judai. Haou suspiró y cerró los ojos.

"No hay ninguna razón", dijo entre dientes, pero tanto podría decir que estaba mintiendo.

"Buenas noches", asintió con la cabeza Judai, no presionar para decir cualquier información. No podía leer la mente, ya sea si Haou a propósito pensar en algo distinto de lo que lo estaba molestando.

"Buenas noches".

* * *

**VampiryFairy: **Ok aquí ta el primer capi traducido .

**Lady Rose: **hai dentro de poco trabajaremos en el segundo capi

**VampiryFairy: **aja disfrútenlo.

**Lady Rose: **y trabajaremos mucho para que se los mas acertado posible


	2. pensamientos bloqueados

**VampiryFairy: **siguiente traducción de capi

**Lady Rosa**: Bueno sipi.

**VampiryFairy: **ok ¿Por qué tan triste? O-o?.

**Lady Rosa**: nada, nada. .

**VampiryFairy: **ok como digas :.

**Lady Rosa**: capi dos disfrútenlo (suspiro).

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Pensamientos bloqueados**

Judai bostezó mientras estiró sus músculos, que aún dormían. Él miró a Haou, que dormía profundamente. Su aura es extraña de color rojo, lo que significaba que había una preocupación de dinero o una obsesión. El chico era demasiado joven para estar preocupado por ese tipo de cosas. ¿La ira o la continuación implacable? ¿O estaba nervioso? Una cosa que sí sabía era que Haou no estaba dormido.

"Haou, ni siquiera te molestes ", suspiró Judai, "la gente tiene un aura de color lavanda cuando están dormidos."

"Vale la pena intentarlo", disparó Haou desde donde estaba durmiendo y saltó de la cama.

"¡Espera!" gritó Judai, haciendo que Haou se diera la vuelta.

"¿Qué?"

Judai suspiró y miró hacia él, que se trae. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enojado o nervioso? ¿Hay algo que deba saber? Normalmente, no sé finge que se está durmiendo en la mañana."

"Está bien", laminados Haou sus ojos, su aura se convierta en un rosa oscuro, "No estoy enojado o nervioso. ¿Es mi aura o mi mente esta vez?"

"El aura", confesó Judai, "y usted está mintiendo. Rosa oscuro significa eso".

-Pues muy mal, "pegado Haou sacando la lengua.

"Haou!" Judai se quejó. Cerró los ojos y trató de ver lo que Haou estaba pensando o lo que le estaba molestando.

Tengo hambre. Hambre, hambre, hambre, hambre. Encurtidos parecen buenos.

"Hey, eso no es justo!" Judai exclamó. Sólo podía leer lo que Haou estaba pensando y si Haou estaba pensando en algo distinto de lo que le estaba molestando, Judai no sabía lo que estaba mal.

"Dice el que lee las mentes de la gente," dijo Haou antes de salir de la habitación. Judai suspiró y se puso de pie, cerrando la puerta detrás de Haou. Tenía escuela hoy y no podía llegar tarde.

Judai corrió por las escaleras de su casa y le sonrió a Haou, que estaba listo y esperando por él.

"Mamá, ya nos vamos!" Judai gritó.

"Que se diviertan", sonrió a sus hijos, "los amo".

Gracias a Dios que están saliendo de la casa por un día. Necesito dormir un poco después de este fin de semana loco, pensó, los párpados comienzan a caer.

Ella debería callarse y volver a dormir. Es muy molesto cómo se hace esto cada mañana y dice mentiras cada vez, Haou pensó con amargura.

"Adiós", sonrió Judai antes de salir con Haou. Debido a que sus escuelas estaban tan cerca la una de la otra y la casa, que acaba de estar juntos.

"No quiero ir a la escuela," susurró Haou, no significa que Judai lo oiría. Por desgracia para él, Judai lo oyó.

"¿Por qué no?" parpadeó Judai, mirando a su hermano menor.

"Es aburrido," mintió Haou, su aura sigue siendo un color rosa oscuro.

"Bien, no me digas", hizo un mohín Judai.

"¿Por qué quieres saber?" preguntó Haou.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Quieres saber porque tienes curiosidad o porque te importa?" dijo Haou entre dientes, un ligero rubor en su rostro. Se sentía como una niña cuando se hacen preguntas así, pero él quería saber. A pesar de que no podía leer la mente o las auras, sabía que Judai no mentiría. No había secretos entre los hermanos, después de todo.

"Ambos", respondió Judai honestamente, "Yo soy curioso, pero quiero ver lo que te molesta."

-Gracias-sonrió ligeramente Haou.

-De nada-sonrió Judai espalda.

"Te lo diré más tarde hoy", dijo Haou.

-Sí-sonrió Judai.

"Aquí está," Haou susurró con amargura. La escuela estaba allí con los niños caminando, algunos con sus padres mientras que otros estaban con sus amigos.

"Buena suerte, Haou," susurró Judai.

"Yo no la necesito", caminó lentamente Haou hacia la entrada de la escuela. Judai sonrió hasta que los pensamientos de los niños le llegaron.

Ew, es Haou!

Él da miedo, tal vez él tomara mi dinero para el almuerzo!

Haou piensa que es tan grande y fuerte! Le voy a mostrar que es duro. Vamos a luchar después de la escuela!

Haou es extraño.

Tengo que evitar que los niños.

Haou es grave. Él tiene que ir a morir en un agujero!

"Odio a los niños pequeños," gruñó Judai mientras caminaba hacia su escuela. Ahora sabía por qué Haou estaba en tan mal humor últimamente.

"Aniki!" exclamó Sho: "Apenas llegó a clase antes de que sonara la campana!"

"Lo siento, Sho", Judai se disculpó, "algunos niños se burlaban de Haou."

"El chico de ojos de oro?" parpadeó Sho.

"Sí, él," suspiró Judai. La mayoría de la gente sabía de Haou por su color de ojos, que parecía extraño en el. ¿Qué importa su color de ojos? Claro, era raro pero no quería decir que estaba poseído ni nada. Era el color de ojos, nadie debería preocuparse por eso!

"Nunca he conocido a alguien que nació con los ojos de oro", susurró Sho.

"Conocí a una niña de un tiempo con un ojo verde y uno naranja," dijo Judai, recordando a la niña cuando tenía siete años. Ella fue la última persona que habló antes de ver color a su alrededor.

"¿En serio?" los ojos de Sho se abrieron, "Eso sería genial!"

Aniki puede ser tan ajeno a veces. No hay manera que alguien podría haber nacido con ojos de colores diferentes. Deben haber sido lentes de contactos o algo así. Bueno, Aniki no sería Aniki si no fuera ajeno.

Judai suspiró y puso los ojos. No fue ajeno ... ¿no? Ahora que lo pensaba, Haou le llamaba a veces inconsciente.

"No soy tan inconsciente", murmuró Judai.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Sho.

"Nada", Judai negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Muy bien, todo el mundo," dijo Chronos, "tenemos un nuevo estudiante en la escuela."

"Un estudiante nuevo?" susurró Sho, "¿Es un niño o una niña?"

Judai sonrió, pero lo cubrió con la mano. Vio el nuevo estudiante a través de lo que Cronos estaba pensando. Fue un estudiante con el pelo azul y los ojos azul verdoso. Parecía

un tipo muy agradable en comparación con lo que Cronos sabía de él hasta ahora.

"Se trata de Johan Andersen," dijo Cronos Johan entró en la sala, una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola", sonrió amablemente Johan.

"Usted puede sentarse al lado de ... Judai, allí mismo", señaló Cronos a Judai. Johan asintió y se acercó, sentándose en la mesa junto a Judai.

"Bueno, eso es todo lo que realmente tenía que decir", se encogió de hombros Chronos, caminando de vuelta a su escritorio. Pronto la habitación llena de cháchara. Johan se dirigió a Judai, con una sonrisa aún en su rostro.

"soy Johan", susurró, tendiéndole la mano. Judai se estremeció un poco, mirando la mano. Cuando el tocaba a alguien, todos sus recuerdos vinieron a él para que lo sabía todo acerca de ellos. No quiero parecer grosero, aunque por lo que lentamente se acercó y tomó la mano.

"Judai," asintió con la cabeza Judai y parpadeó. ¿Por qué no fueron los recuerdos que vienen a él? ¿Cómo es que no podía oír sus pensamientos del pasado? Judai jadeó y miró más allá de Johan, a todos los estudiantes. No podía oír sus pensamientos tampoco. No hubo color alrededor de ellos o nada. Era casi ... normal. Él miró a la cara sonriente de Johan. Eso es cuando por fin se dio cuenta. No hubo color, pensamientos, o recuerdos.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

**VampiryFairy: **ok espero que les alla gustado el capi y que mi traducción este correcta

**Lady Rosa**:sipo (suspiro).

**VampiryFairy:**ok en el nombre del pato donal ¿que te pasas?.

**Lady Rosa**: nada, nada. .

**VampiryFairy: ** no enserio que demonios te pasa ¬o¬++.

**Lady Rosa**: que quiero un gatito para navidad =^0^=.

**VampiryFairy: **NO ni de choto :.


	3. Casi normal

**VampiryFairy: **Feliz año nuevo .

**Lady Rosa**:Ja siguiente traduccion.

**VampiryFairy: **Esperemos que este correcta.

**Lady Rosa**: haj sin mas preámbulos capi 3.

* * *

Casi Normal

Judai se libera lentamente de la mano de Johan, lo miraba de manera extraña. Johan ligeramente sonrió de vuelta, incómodo bajo la mirada de Judai. ¿Iba a ser así todo el día? La gente lo miraba porque era el chico nuevo? ¿O era sólo Judai?

Judai, por el contrario, se había perdido en sus pensamientos o tratando de encontrar los pensamientos de otros niños. No importa lo mucho que se esforzara, los pensamientos todavía no venían a la cabeza y los colores se desvanecieron. Era casi ... normal?

"Aniki," susurró Sho, "deja de mirar."

"H-¿eh?" Judai parpadeó, se volvió hacia su amigo, "¿Mirar qué?"

"El chico nuevo", susurró Sho.

"Um ..." Judai miró a su amigo incoloro e irreflexiva. A pesar de que esto es lo que todos ven todos los días, era extraño para Judai. Desde que estaba tan acostumbrado a escuchar los pensamientos y ver las auras, que son normales me parecía ... anormal a él. ¿Perdió su poca capacidad para el bien? ¿Quería perder esa capacidad? Él quería perder y dar a cada uno su privacidad a, pero sería difícil. El ir día a día sin oír nada tomaría un tiempo para adaptarse.

"Aniki?" Sho lo miró, preocupado. Su amigo parecía perdido por lo que en si, rara vez sucedía. Tal vez estaba pensando en Johan? ¿Finalmente, como a alguien? Sho negó con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco. Judai era tan denso y no podía entender el romance por lo que no parece probable que se enamoraría así como así. Si el amor no era el problema, sin embargo, ¿que fue?

"Estoy bien", sonrió Judai, "yo no duermo lo suficiente."

"Está bien ..."

Judai suspiró y se volvió a mirar fijamente a Johan. Sabía una cosa: Johan fue la causa de esto. ¿Cómo? Él no lo sabía, pero estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

"Aniki!"

"Q-qué?" Judai saltó un poco. Miró a su alrededor para ver a todos de pie y salir de la habitación. En el momento Johan salió de la clase, los colores del aura poco a poco comenzaron a regresar a la gente y las voces se levantó lentamente aumentando el volumen.

"Sonó el timbre," suspiró Sho.

Aniki realmente debe dormir más. Si mantiene la zonificación de este tipo, seva a meter en problemas.

-De acuerdo-asintió Judai, se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. Este niño Johan era extraño.

Judai suspiró de alivio cuando salía de su escuela. Las voces y colores regresaron tan pronto como lo hizo. Era un día normal y por lo normal, que quería decir completamente normal. Johan estaba en casi todas las clases que hizo que todos los colores y la voz desaparezcan. En el momento Johan salió de la habitación o fue lo suficientemente lejos, todo tuvo sentido.

"Aniki, está seguro de que estás bien?" pidió Sho lo que parecía ser la millonésima vez.

-Estoy bien-repitió Judai.

"Usted no lo parece ", Sho. hizo un mohín

"Mira, yo estoy bien", suspiró Judai, "Sólo tengo mucho en mi mente."

Sí, el nuevo chico probablemente. lo ha estado mirándolo todo el día.

"Onii-san!" Haou gritó, esperándolo en la entrada de la escuela. Haou generalmente esperaba a Judai para recogerlo en la escuela primaria Judai lo miró, confuso. ¿Ha pasado algo con los otros niños? Algo que la mayoría probablemente lo hicieron. Debehaber sido burlarse de él o algo así. Con un suspiro, se acercó a su hermano menor.

"Haou," sonrió Judai, "Tengo algo que decirte."

"Bueno, yo también", dijo Haou.

¿Te acuerdas? Te dije que te diría lo que estaba en mi mente antes, Haou pensó.

-Ya lo sé, pero lo he descubierto ", admitió Judai.

"¿Cómo?"

"Las miradas de los niños que enfrenta," dijo Judai. Los ojos de Haou se abrieron y él asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión. Él siempre sabía cuando Judai estaba hablando acerca de su capacidad con sólo la forma en que dice las cosas.

"Oh, ¿qué tiene usted que decirme?" preguntó Haou al igual que Sho se encontró con él al tanto de ellos.

"Hola, Haou", sonrió Sho en él. Inmediatamente se podría decir que era el hermano menor Judai estaba siempre hablando. Se veían casi exactamente como el mismo Haou sólo tenía ojos de oro, estaba más pálida, y tenía el pelo un poco más.

"¿Quién es él?" Haou preguntó, mirando al chico mayor.

"Sho".

Un amigo o enemigo?

Judai puso los ojos y se rió un poco de vista, por lo que dejo a Sho en la confusión. ¿Qué era tan gracioso en su nombre?

"Amigo entonces," suspiró Haou.

-Sí-asintió con la cabeza Judai.

"¿Sabe ..."

Acerca de la pesadilla comienza a tener? Sé que no le diría sobre la cosa para leer la mente.

-No, sólo tú lo sabes"

"Oh, que no sabe nada que se acerque de ella?"

"Los ojos".

"Los diferentes?"

"¿De que están hablando?" exclamó Sho. ¿Por qué estaban teniendo una conversación secreta enfrente a él? Él se sintió excluido.

"Oh, lo siento Sho", sonrió Judai brillantes.

"Es un secreto", sonrió Haou.

"Bien", hizo un mohín Sho.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Judai.

"Está bien", sonrió Sho ", de todos modos, quiero saberlo ¿me lo dirás mañana?"

"Lo siento, no puedo", dijo Judai.

"¿Por qué no?"

"No puedo tengo planes", dijo Judai, mientras que comienza a salir de la propiedad de la escuela, "Adiós!"

"Adiós, Aniki!"

Dice que tiene planes en todo momento. Me pregunto ¿que realmente son?.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista, se volvió hacia Haou Judai, sus ojos de oro ardiendo de curiosidad. Obviamente, él quería saber lo que Judai iba a decirle. Judai suspiró y se inclinó, susurrando, "Te lo diré después, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien", hizo un mohín Haou, que rara vez hacía.

"En primer lugar, vamos a ir a casa y dejar nuestras cosas. Entonces podemos conseguir algo de comer!" Judai le echó los brazos en el aire, riendo. Haou no pudo evitar dejar salir una risita por las acciones infantiles de su hermano mayor.

"Así que este chico al azar se presenta en la escuela y hace que todo desaparezca?" Haou enarcó las cejas.

"¡Sí!" exclamó Judai.

"Eso es ... extraño," susurró Haou, al sanado su pretzel. Estaban sentados en un banco, mirando como los coches pasaban. Este fue uno de los muchos lugares donde pasaban tiempo juntos.

"Me pregunto si es humano", susurró Judai.

"¿disculpa?"

Judai puso mala cara y miró a los coches circulando por ahí. Sabía lo que estaban pensando, donde tenían que ir, e incluso lo que el estado de ánimo que se pulg Si Johan conducía uno de esos coches, no sabria nada de ellos. En su lugar, acaba de ser los coches que andan al azar y nada más. Se sentía un poco suave.

"No sé", confesó Judai, "y podemos estar pensando en esto."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Él sólo puede ser otro loco como yo", dijo Judai casualmente.

"Onii-san!" exclamó Haou, regañando a su hermano mayor, "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? No eres un bicho raro. No eres más que ... especial en tu propia manera."

-De acuerdo-Judai rodó sus ojos, "pero todavía no explica todo el asunto de Johan".

"Tal vez sólo estás perdiendo tu toque", sugirió Haou.

"¿Perder mi toque?" i repitió lentamente Judai.

-Sí, perdiendo su capacidad. "explicó Haou, tomando un bocado de su pretzel. "Es justo lo que siempre has querido."

"Quizás", susurró Judai pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no era más que eso. Perder su toque no tendría sus poderes desaparecerían cuando una persona aparece en la misma habitación o área. Era mucho, mucho más que eso. Ahora todo Judai tenía que hacer era figurarse la idea.

* * *

**VampiryFairy: **Muy bien.

**Lady Rosa**: Espermos que este correcto.

**VampiryFairy: **Hai feliz año nuevo.

**Lady Rosa**: Ademas este año les traeremos nuevas historias, muy interesantes yaoi o shomen- ahí, de nuestras parejas de yu gi oh y sus sagas, esperemos nos den su apoyo queridos lectores.


	4. Aviso

**Aviso importante sobre el fic**

**VampiryFairy: **Holap, lo lamentamos pero no les traemos buenas noticias.

**Lady Rosa**: Verán debido a que bueno, a que este fic fue borrado por su autor.

**VampiryFairy : **Se nos hará imposible continuar la traducción.

**Lady Rosa**: créanos que a nosotros también nos duele, este hecho .

**VampiryFairy: **lamentamos mucho ,no haber sido capaces de subir los capis que la autora había actualizado, perdónenos por esto T-T .

**Lady Rosa**: perdón enserio, estuvimos ocupadas por esas fechas. Y no se nos hizo posible traducir esos capítulos.

**VampiryFairy: **Así bueno no borraremos la historia, pero desgraciadamente no la actualizaremos..

**Lady Rosa**: Gomen, y créannos nosotras también lamentamos este hecho.


End file.
